The Fall of Edco
by Mighty Micleal
Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood has been become a successful business man of a super corporation. But does he has a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Edco

Full Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood has been a for than a successful business man of a super corporation. But does he has a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

The adventure opens on a motorcyclist going 65mph down on the familiar streets of Peach Creek. His head was narrowly turned to see all the houses he passes.

"Man, It's good to be back." the motorcyclist said to his self as he pulls his bike into a drive way of a two story house. The motorcyclist puts down the stand handle and takes his helmet to reveal himself to be Kevin. He was 5 inches taller than he was but still had his red backwards hat on.

"Man It's great to be back in Peach Creek." Kevin said to himself

"HIYA KEVIN." a voice yellled towards him as Kevin turned around to see a slightly more fuzzied Jonny wearing a white button-up shirt and black slacks locking his car.

"What are you doing back in Town?" Jonny asked

"I got a letter to come by this company's techology lab to try out their latest product." Kevin said handing the letter to jonny to see.

"No way I know this place. Better yet I worked there." Jonny said as he handed Kevin the letter back.

"Really, Could you tell me where I could find it?" Kevin asked as Jonny simpey handed him a card with a adress and the compancy's name. When he took a look at the name he nearly fell backwards but he managed to hid it from Jonny.

"T-T-Thanks Jonny." Kevin simply said as he looks down at the card again

EDCO Inc.

452 Main Avenue


	2. Chapter 2

The Fall of Edco

Full Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood has been a for than a successful business man of a super corporation. But does he has a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

Kevin walked into his house. His belonging was shipped 3 days ago and was already set up to his expectations. He decided to sit down in his dining room and look at the card.

"_I can't believe dorky actually did it." _Kevin thought to himself

"_When he first made this scam up, I thought that he just messing around to try at get attention." "_But I guess he was serious." Kevin said as he look at the time which read 11:21pm as he looks out his window and sees thunder clouds rolling over Peach Creek.

" I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Kevin said

Meanwhile inside a lab, a blue sphere was inside a glass dome inside a sealed door, surrounded a row of computers with scientists glued to each one. A door towards the left of the scientists opens as 4 people walks in. The first was a 21 year old women with curly hair that covered his eyes. She wore a thigh-length skirt and a light blue button shirt. Her name was Lee Kanker. The next was a 20 year old man wearing an all black uniform with black shoes and a ID card. His name was Ed. Standing towards his right a man who was also 20 years old wearing a sock on his head wearing a casual suit. His name was Eddward or known by his friends Double D. The final one who was also 20 years old stood in the middle. He was a bit shorter than the others but showed his was in charge wearing a darker shade of Double D's suit. everyone addressed him as Mr. Stewards but his friends and those close to him knows him as Eddy.

"So is everything ready for May 25?" Double D asked as one of the scientists approaches him.

"Yes, sir. Everything has been set according to plan and we're on schedule." the scientist said as he looks towards the calendar which read May 20. Suddenly a panel started to glow light blue which caught everyone's attention.

"What with the techno device?" Lee yelled out in both fear and frustration. Eddy started to get a bit agitated. Every scientists and Double D started to types commands very rapidly but that only worsens the situation.

" Stand back I can deal with this." Eddy said as he extended his arm towards the capsule and panel. The Panel itself quickly glowed red and started to cackle with electricity and the space inside turns red. With each moment passes Eddy started to show a bit weakness.

"Grr...ENOUGH!" Eddy yelled as he unleashed a burst of energy with as the capsule remained red, but everything else returned to normal as Eddy drops to his knees and had Ed to help him up to his Ed.

"Double D please that group of other scientists finished that energy stabilizer yet?" Eddy asked in exhaustion

"Yes, just a few days to runs some tests." Double D said just then the space in side the capsule turn a brighter blue that grew brighter and brighter, The panel started to cackle with electricity until the glass shatters and the blue sphere unleashes a shockwave and escaped it glass prison as the entire buildings powers cuts.

Eddy sighs before he began speaking, "Will one of you idiots please call the local power plant and tell them we need our power back? And Double D?" Eddy said

"Yes Eddy?" Double D answered

"Tell those scientists down on Lab B1 to have that Energy stabilizer ready by tomorrow night, or they will fell MY WRATH." Eddy yelled in anger as he unleashed an shockwave and everyone else could only see red.

Meanwhile up above Kevin's house the blue sphere phases through the roof and collides into Kevin's body


	3. Chapter 3

The fall of Edco

Full Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood has become a successful business man of a super corporation. But does he has a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

Kevin was in a hot sweat in his sleep, he was constantly tossing and turning under his covers.

Inside Kevin's Dream

_Kevin was in a deep sweat, he was wearing a mecha suit with blue energy flowing through it, and he was wielding a similar sword with blue energy. Opposing him was a silhouette figure wearing and wielding the exactly same outfit and weapon except with read energy. It seems there were on a flat platform with ruins of furniture everywhere. It is raining heavily as lighting flashed in the dark sky each time they clashed as both who take a few moments to try to regain their strength._

_"I do not understand why you choose to resist my power, Join me Kevin, and we could rule the world." the figure said_

_"I rather fall than join you." Kevin spat which angered the being_

_"THEN DIE BY MY WRATH!" The figure yelled as its red energy grew extremely bright as he charged. Kevin retaliated shining his energy just as bright and charging as well. The two charged at each other and the outcome was a large white shock-wave destroyed the platform and everything nearby._

"AAAHHH!" Kevin yelled as he nearly jumped out of his look around to see he was back in his bed. He looks outside to see the sun shining and realizes that it was raining very hard. "Oh man what a nightmare, but what did it mean?" he question himself until he sees that the storm had knock out his alarm clock's power. He quickly unplugged the device and plugged it and it shows the time was 8:07am.

"OH MAN I'M LATE FOR WORK." Kevin shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of his bed, took and shower at lightning speed along with brushing and flossing his teeth. Luckily he remembers that he set out a pair of clothes to wear. He quickly slip into his clothes which was a dark blue dress shirt with black shoes and his regular shoes. After making sure he locks all entrances of his house he jumped onto his motorcycle and rode off at hi-speed. 45 minutes later remembering the location of the building. He pulled into the underground parking lot and hoped off his bike after being sure of turning on his bike alarm walking through the parking lot until he sees a gate which also leads to inside the Edco Inc. building.

"Name and reason upon entering?" a voice spoke out as Kevin realizes he's next to the entrance he turns his head to be his longtime childhood friend, Rolf. Rolf is now 21 years old and still had his blue hair. His face looked like he's been shaving for years and was wearing a complete black outfit with the company's logo on it.

"Rolf?" he asked wounding if he remember him. Rolf looked at him and grew the biggest and happiest smile he could.

"Moto-bike Kevin boy, you have returned!" Rolf yelled out as he opened the back door and meet up and began to squeeze the near life out.

"Rolf apologizes, he is just filled with joy to see his childhood friend." Rolf said as he let Kevin through into the building. As he takes his view of the building, he felt like he walked into a utopia. The entire floor was made from tiles obviously imported from a far away country, statues of all three eds either separate or together in their uniforms. There was also a wishing well fill with exotic creatures of different kinds. There were many reception desks around especially the main one located next to the main stairway which leads to the main elevator. As Kevin was taking in the view a camera had spotted him and was delivering its observations to a screen which was being watch by Ed, Lee & Double D.

"What's he doing here?" Lee asked

"I thought we got rid of him 6 years ago." Ed said also in shock

"This is not good, If finds out then our plans will all be ruined." Double D said

"Don't worry, I think I got an idea." Lee said with a dark smile.

Meanwhile Kevin walked up to the main receptionist.

"Hello Sir, Welcome to Edco Inc. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked

"I received a mail from this company about a special project for the mechanics division." Kevin said handing the piece of mail to the receptionist after skimming the letter she handed the letter back shaking her head in a disapproving method.

" I'm sorry, but if this was an offical letter with would've been signed by our President, but if you want you may explore the building for a few hours." the receptionist informed handing it back to Kevin.

"Thank you." Kevin simply said as he walked toward the elevator. Once inside he sees sleuth of different floors from B1 - 13, but the one that caught his attention was the purple button mark with a notice saying "All employed personal are forbidden!"

"Well technically I'm not an employee, so let's see what going on down there." Kevin said as he pressed the buttton and started to drop floor after floor to the forbidden floor.


End file.
